


Ten Points to Gryffindor

by iamshirelocked



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Revenge!Gerard, christmas?, comic book shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamshirelocked/pseuds/iamshirelocked
Summary: She doesn’t politely ask him to move over a little bit, like a normal, functioning 22-year-old would do; it probably wouldn’t do much, though, this man seems somewhat scary with his black hair and dark clothes and–wait–Slytherin beanie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i wrote this lil one-shot a long time ago for some of my good friends, but i figured hey, it's thanksgiving, tomorrow is christmas first, why not post this? so here it is: a crappy one-shot centered around harry potter nerds and last-minute christmas shopping.  
> enjoy!!  
> P.S. i don't know why i chose the names Sarah, Tessa, and Lauren--they just came to mind. i would have written this in 2nd person but I'm not a huge fan of writing in said POV lmao.

The week leading up to Christmas is absolute Hell.

Okay, so it’s not the most normal thing for Sarah to leave things to the last minute, especially when it comes to the holiday season, but here she is, lost in the middle of a hurricane of people trying to do the same thing she’s trying to do. Normally, she’d have gotten her Secret Santa gift weeks ago, probably within the first couple of days of getting the name, but finals popped up out of what felt like nowhere, and the plans piled up, and now she’s meeting up with her old school friends in no less than three hours to exchange gifts.

Sarah weaves through the swarm of bodies in Camden’s local Barnes and Noble, on the brink of getting aggressive when she finally reaches the comic section. She nudges past one more person, landing a foot away from the bookshelf that holds a plethora of _Captain America_ issues. Sarah reaches her hands up to adjust her scarf (a gift from the Secret Santa exchange last year: a Gryffindor scarf from Lauren. Sarah has always been a huge fan of the series, so she wore it every time she got the chance), her green eyes perusing the titles.

Last time she saw Tessa, she was obsessed with _Spiderman_ ...or was it _X-Men_? Sarah shuffles over a few feet as best as she can, trying to remember over the loud chattering of last-minute shoppers like her.

Tessa was posting about the new _X-Men_ movie on MySpace the other day.

Sarah’s nearing the titles, squinting to make out the fine print on the spines, when someone pushes ahead of her. “Ahem, e-excuse me, thanks.” She catches a glimpse of jet black hair blocking her view, the matching body landing next to her–right in front of the X-Men comics. Sarah sighs in defeat, pushing some hair behind her ear as she struggles to read the titles–nothing, she can see nothing.

She doesn’t politely ask him to move over a little bit, like a normal, functioning 22-year-old would do; it probably wouldn’t do much, though, this man seems somewhat scary with his black hair and dark clothes and–wait–Slytherin beanie? Sarah promptly tugs on her scarf as confirmation that she’s standing next to a fellow Potterhead. She moves slightly, placing her right hand on the spine of some random book to seem less suspicious as she tries to get a better glimpse of his face.

Dark hair, pale skin, and a slight hunch of his shoulders? He looks, at first glance, like your average Severus Snape. But Sarah sees a not-so-Severus glint in his eyes as his eyes scan the book titles. Does he read comics? Why would he drag himself through this shopping storm to get himself a comic book? Sarah whips her head back to the title her hand rests on: _Rogue_. She’s an X-Man, right?

Swallowing, Sarah tugs the book off of the bookshelf and opens it. She reads the first page, trying to get some judgement on whether or not Tessa will like it...and then her eyes float back up to Not-Snape’s. The corners of her mouth turn upwards. He’s wearing a smile too–an adorable one–as he picks out a Wolverine comic.

Wolverine–what did Tessa say about him? She fishes her mind for any clues, but then Not-Snape looks up and closes his book and Sarah instinctively bores holes into the comic book she has open. She can feel the people starting to pile up behind her, waiting impatiently to take their pick of the comics. _Rogue_ will have to do.

But, should she ask Not-Snape his opinion on the series?

No, that’s too random.

With a short huff, Sarah snaps the book shut and starts to turn on her heel, her eyes catching a quick glimpse of Not-Snape’s face and–and–

He’s staring at her.

His hazel eyes look her up and down, and Sarah can’t help but notice his hand reaching up to push his green hat farther down over his forehead. The Gryffindor chews on the inside of her cheek, and there’s a few long seconds where the two examine each other, eyes widening, and the smallest hint of a smile creeping across frost-chapped lips. Then, Not-Snape coughs, exhaling and tucking his comic book under his arm.

He simply smirks, tugs down on his _Misfits_ tee and gives her one last look-over. “Ten points to Gryffindor.”  
And then, with nothing but a subtle wink, he turns and disappears into the crowd. Normally, Sarah’s not someone to take cat-calling or being hit on–especially from a Slytherin–but after she checks out with the comic, she sees him ordering something from the Starbucks by the exit. Not even giving it a second thought, she speed-walks right over and taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey.” The Slytherin whips around to face her, recognition flashing in his soft eyes. “Have you seen the new _Goblet of Fire_ movie yet?”


End file.
